A Little Picnic
by xlabx7
Summary: A picnic Nudge, Iggy, Max, and Fang go on turns gruesomely wrong. Set in OLDEN times. AU, AH! One shot. I've been told it's really good. Try it and review FLAMES ACCEPTED. T for safety.


**A weird little one shot I wrote on skype for my friends. Max is the dressmaker, Fang is the blacksmith, Nudge is the milkmaid, and Iggy is the musician. REVIEW**

The four kids were trudging threw the dense Whales forest. Two boys and two girls all walked along the disguised trail smiling and laughing the way friends did. Of course friends didn't date one another like these ones did. One of the girls stumbled and fell down stopping only seconds before falling face first into the ice cool river.

The girl's boyfriend rushed over to her side and bent down to pick her up. She let out a breathy laugh and let him pull her up to her feet. They joined back up with their friends and fled down the trail to the small opening that they had picnics at weekly. The girl that had fallen walked to the center and started to do a ballet making everyone laugh. The dark blacksmith boy took his love and brought her the very edge of the trees and brushed her brunette hair revealing her high always-blushing cheekbones. Her brown eyes peered up into his black ones and they stood together in the shadows until the others called them back to the party.

While the two stood in the shadows the other couple waltzed around the clearing. The boy hummed one of the compositions he was working on. The girl smiled and let him whip her around in circles she tried to join in on his unknown song, but kept going high as he went low. Soon they both dizzied and went to find the blacksmith and the dressmaker. They all sat down in a small circle and began to devour the food everyone had gathered for the picnic.

The blacksmith pulled off one of the grapes and placed it in the dressmaker's mouth with a small smirk. The other boy started humming another one of his symphonies. His love leaned onto his shoulder and started humming along-for this song she knew. He leaned closer to her smelling her sweet perfume. She started to bring a piece of goat cheese to her mouth when a large shadow over took the valley.

Everyone looked up and instead of the sun singing their eyes and tanning their faces a horrible stench wafted down. Drool dripped down onto the dressmaker's face causing her curled trestles to start to re-straighten. Her friends jumped up and the two boys un-sheathed swords that were attached to their trousers. The milkmaid pulled her dressmaking friend up to her feet and away from the foul beast. The two boys advanced on the creature trying to ward it off and away from their home country of Whales only miles away.

As the animal swung out the girls both let out screams and tried to flee to their town and gather men to help. It was too late; the beast had locked on their brightly colored dresses and wanted them. The boys knew exactly what was going to happen and they knew the horses were only half a mile away from the opening. They took off catching the two girls and dragging them along behind. The beast's footsteps could be felt as large earth shaking booms that made the fleeing couples stumble.

Then the milkmaid slipped up again and the beast was only centimeters from stomping her fragile body. She let out another scream that echoed off the trees and seemed to shake her lovers world more than any beast could. He slipped in between the gigantic feet and legs of the beast to his love. Once next to her he bent down and tried to calm her chaotic nerves. Instead she got even more frazzled by his falling between the stampeding beasts legs, than anything else.

The other couple screamed, but it was far too late. No one could save them from the beasts out stretched hands. He lifted them up and was about to bite when the girl bit down on his hand. He let out a gut-wrenching scream and let the two lovers go crashing down at least fifteen feet, before splashing into the unknown river. As the girl crashed down she kept her eyes opened, but only saw black. The river was infested with demons and so deep that anyone that ever went in it drowned and their body was never found.

The boy knew exactly what was coming for him and his love. When he was about to embrace the feeling of having the demons run through his body and drag himself down he remembered an old rhyme: If a demon you need to slay, with sliver you will have your way. He pulled out his sliver sword and banished the demons surrounding his body. He swam around to his love to save her too. When he looked to his left and right he couldn't find any sign of her bright blue corseted dress.

He looked around and still didn't see anything, so he dove under. The glow of his sword lit the area around him yet he still couldn't see her. Then he saw a slight disturbance in the demonic river. As he swam in that direction he saw her, hair streaming out around her head, lips a scary blue, and blue dress ripped and turning black. He placed the tip of his sword against her chest and mouthed the words "tarachosta" or a banishing charm. The demons let go of his love and she suddenly started sinking quicker than normal. He reached out, but his hands slipped through one of the shreds in her dress.

He swam back up to the surface and then dove back down and found her sinking to the bottom. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and dragged her back up to the surface. He then held out his sword and swam them to the safety of the shore. He abandoned her on the shore with a brief kiss and went to help his ailing friends.

The other boy and his love were both fighting the beast. When the other boy joined in the beast ran back to the clearing and after standing still for a few moments it vanished into thin air. The trick proved that the beast was an un-killable demon. He looked over at his two friends and took a quick note of their bumps and bruises. Then he turned around dreading the next thing he was going to see.

But what he saw was shocking. She was still lying on the shore bank, but her lips had back the pink lushness, her cheeks regained their rosy blush. The one thing that actually showed the battle was her blackened, ripped dress. Her brown hair became a darker brown that was still blackening before the threes very eyes. She was becoming one of the river monsters. The boy ran towards her and reached down trying to stop the next step in the transformation. When his hand brushed her ice-cold chin her eyes fluttered open still a brown color, the last part of her old life. She wasn't a complete demon, but she also wants a complete human. Her body stayed cold forever, she could never be out in any daily without a hat if she didn't want to burn alive. Still her friends stayed by her side, and her love tried to marry her.

She would have said yes if it wasn't for her lack of heart. She needed people to be hurt to live, and she got it that day. Never again did the boy ask of marriage, for he knew her answer. Until the day she walked up to him at work out of her normal black get up and told him they were getting married that very moment. He looked at her white dress and could tell it was singeing her skin beneath it. He took in his burned working clothes and grabbed her hand. When he got outside, he saw a preacher-the girl couldn't step inside a church ever again-and stood holding her hands.

The other two people had a much simpler life; they swore to only tell that day as a fictional story. The boy became a very well known musician; the girl quit her milkmaid job and worked hard to raise their four children. They were married only days after that dreadful day when they lost a friends life and laughter, but they always tried to gain it back.

Three of the four people went back to the picnic place every year on the exact day of the attack and mourned her loss. Still they accepted this new tentative river demon friend. All together they raised their kids and tried to give them a normal life free from demons and nightmare creatures.

THE END

**FLY ON,**

** xlabx7**

**REVIEW! Flames are accepted. Anything is accepted!**


End file.
